1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for monitoring the bio-electrical and bio-physical phenomena of a patient, while performing tomography of patient by means of magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to observe the inside of the body without giving pain to the patient (the subject), recently, without using radiations such as X-ray, it is proposed to employ the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (MRI diagnostic apparatus) for taking tomograms by image processing of magnetic resonance signals, by making use of the phenomenon that a very feeble magnetic resonance signal is released from protons such as hydrogen in the body by applying a static magnetic field to the human body, and further applying a slant magnetic field and weak high frequency magnetic field in pulses.
In such MRI apparatus, a magnetic such as a superconductive magnet is used inorder to apply a strong magnetic field to the human body, and in the examination room comprising such magnet, a strong magnetic field is present due to the magnet.
By using such MRI apparatus, for example, when taking a tomogram of an ailing region in a patient with heart disease, continuous monitoring of the bio-electrical and bio-physical phenomena of patient such as electrocardiogram and blood pressure during tomography by the operation or physician engaged in the operation of the MRI apparatus is extremely important for taking an adequate tomographic view for the patient and also for appropriate diagnosis and treatment.
Accordingly, to perform tomography by using the MRI apparatus, the patient is equipped with, as required, the detecting devices for bio-electrical and bio-physical phenomena, such as electrocardiograph and electronic direct blood pressure meter. These detecting devices convert the biological reactions of the patient into feeble electric signals (detection signals), and display the waveforms in the display unit composed of cathode-ray tube, liquid crystal panel or the like incorporated in the detecting devices.
Such detecting devices (display units) are susceptible to the effects of magnetic field, and the detection signals from the patient are shown on the display unit of the detecting device installed in other room (monitoring room) that is shielded magnetically.
Therefore, the operator or physician performs tomographic examination of the patient, diagnosis or treatment by manipulating the console while monitoring the detecting devices installed in the monitoring room (see FIG. 2).
In such constitution, however, that the detection signals of bio-electrical and bio-physical phenomena by electrocardiograph and others are monitored in a monitoring room remote from the examination room, since the patient examination room and the display room of detecting devices are different, it was difficult to diagnose and treat properly depending on the condition of the patient.
That is, if any abnormality is found in the bio-electrical and bio-physical phenomena of patient, the physician must give an immediate treatment depending on the situation of the patient. However, as in this constitution, when the display device room (monitoring room) and the patient room (examination room) are different, it takes a certain time for the physician to reach the patient after discovering the change in the state of the patient disclosed in the detecting device, and it is difficult to react promptly to the change of the state of the patient.
Or, as shown in FIG. 2, if the monitoring room and examination room are partitioned by a transparent material such as glass, the waveform displayed on the detecting device is a small waveform because the initial detection signal from the human body is only about several millivolts, but it is not magnified so much because the waveform is distorted. It was therefore difficult to judge small changes of the state of the patient only by monitoring the detection waveform displayed on the detecting device from other room.